


Getting hot in here

by GALAGAZZO_94



Series: BTOB abo slice of life [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peniel, Beta Yook Sungjae, M/M, alpha lee changsub, alpha lim hyunsik, omega Jung Ilhoon, omega Seo Eunkwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALAGAZZO_94/pseuds/GALAGAZZO_94
Summary: Basically : it's heat week ! But all three alphas from BTOB are left to suffer it on their own.And Minhyuk is the most submissive alpha from the group. And that’s pretty much it.And porn happens.Also I’m using the term « heat » pretty loosely here : it references ruts as well.(Hopefully I'll get better at summaries, this is my first time.)





	Getting hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing. There isn't enough BTOB fanfics. Which is equally as good as it's bad. (Good because it means Melodies aren’t the kind of fandom to torture their idols in fan fictions - Yes I see you Armies, Exo-Ls, etc.)  
> And so, I've been wanting to create one. BUT. My writing has always been pretty inconsistent. So don't expect lenghty stories with developed plot. Nah. It'll probably be porn. Or smut. (It'll be porn.)
> 
> A disclaimer before we start : ENglish is NOT my first language. You'll notice. I'm sorry.
> 
> And anOther one : You can also leave me prompts and I’ll gladly try to write something. However… I will not be writing anything underage or rape related. Ain’t nobody got time for dat!
> 
> Now. Let's unleash our inner cringey koreaboos.

It was nearing heat season.

It was nearing heat season and Eunkwang wasn’t here to spend it with Minhyuk. The latter groaned in frustration feeling the heat that was slowly starting to spread under his skin.

He missed their leader. Their comeback as six had been a success and now Changsub was in the midst of preparing his solo. (Little did Melodies know, Minhyuk was also preparing his own solo debut.) The thoughts distracted him for a handful of minutes before a tremor surged through his body.

Damn his alpha hormones.

Five minutes ago he only wanted to take a nap. Now he was awake and uncomfortable. He rolled over, so he was laying on his stomach. He was currently staying at Hyunsik’s home. Whenever heat season would come around, the members regrouped at one place to spend it together. This year however, with Eunkwang gone, Ilhoon didn’t want to be in the middle of three horny alphas (which was understandable) and had decided to spend his heat with Sungjae.

Therefore, it was only Changsub, Hyunsik and him to spend heat week together. Three alphas pumped with hormones. What could possibly go wrong ?

He chastised himself for thinking this way, burying his face in the closest pillow. It smelled faintly like Hyunsik, the alpha scent doing nothing to soothe his nerves. If anything, the smell made him feel even hotter than before. He groaned again, starting to feel frustrated. He abruptly sat up, and launched the offending pillow across the room right at the bedroom door opening.

The older alpha froze on the spot when the pillow made contact with one of his dongsaeng’s face. Changsub didn’t even react for a solid 30 seconds, his face scrunching up cutely at the pillow that was now lying on the floor. He eventually looked up, frown turning into a pout. « Why’d you do that, hyung ? » he whined, bending down to grab the pillow.

« It was an accident. I didn’t hear you coming. » Minhyuk apologized, trying to hold back his laughter (because damn that was pretty funny). Changsub held the pillow to his chest and marched toward the bed, pout firmly into place. The older alpha could smell the younger's musk gently wafting from him. He was starting to smell _good_ , Minhyuk realized. Changsub seemed pretty oblivious to his situation however as he whined again, distracting Minhyuk from his thought. « I’m not feeling so good » he muttered with a childlike expression « I came to nap, not to get assaulted by a pillow. »

« Aaah sorry Changsub-ah » the elder said, scooting on the bed to give the younger place. He grabbed another pillow (this one with his own scent) and settled to nap as well.

The younger alpha crawled into bed, still hugging the pillow to his chest with one arm while he stuck his other hand between his legs. It was a matter of minutes before he fell asleep, Minhyuk following soon after, heat momentarily forgotten.

 

He managed to sleep another hour before the sensation of heat woke pouring woke him up again. He looked down at himself and sure enough his lower regions were fully awake. He didn’t feel horny though. Mostly uncomfortable. A groan passed his lips before he could stop himself, startling awake his sleeping dongsaeng. He gave him a sheepish smile, earning a glare in return. 

Changsub sniffed the air loudly and his eyes snapped immediately down his body. Minhyuk tried not to squirm while the other alpha assessed the state he was in. However, before he could make any kind of move, his dongsaeng's face scrunched up again and he mumbled something that sounded very much like « I’m too sleepy to help » before rolling away so he was facing the other way. 

  
See, the thing is BToB members are used to this kind of situations and are usually ready to help. But that mostly works when it’s not only alphas in the room.

Alphas and their stupid hormones, Minhyuk thinks bitterly.

If any of the omegas were there, he’s pretty sure Changsub would have been helping right away. Omega pheromones make everything better. They make everyone happy and make it doesn’t matter if your partner may or may not have a knot between his legs.

But alpha pheromones doesn’t have this effect. Alpha pheromones make you think twice before deciding if ya wanna help your friend or not.

And it’s stupid in Minhyuk’s point of view.

 

If he still could, he would go to Hakyeon to get « help » with his growing problem. And as much as he’d love to spend heat week with the nice omega, he doesn’t think Taekwoon would like the idea.

 

He’s still brooding when the door creaks open again and Hyunsik pokes his head in the bedroom. He raises a brow at the tent forming in Minhyuk’s boxers but doesn’t comment, just slips in the room with an amused smile. He probably just came back from the studio, seeing how he’s nicely dressed. Minhyuk can’t help the whine that’s been building up his chest to escape his mouth when the younger alpha crawls on the bed slowly.

The older alpha barely contains himself from making grabby hands at the other as he crawls up the bed to snuggle up his front, effectively trapping his erection between their bodies. The rapper sighs in relief as the pressure helps minutely. Hyunsik gives him his signature eye smile and dips down to peck his lips chastely. Way too chastely if you want Minhyuk’s opinion.  
He’s about to voice his opinion out loud but cut shorts when the younger rolls his hips down on him. Any complaints he might have had instantaneously dying on his tongue.

"How long has it been ?" Hyunsik asks softly, nosing his throat in search of the scent gland. Minhyuk garbles in answer, brain momentarily fried, and Hyunsik chuckles again.

This. This is nice. And it’s not about an alpha submitting to another alpha (which is a very archaic way to think about alphas’ relationships)… well okay it may have a bit to do with submission the older thinks as he bare his throat and spread his legs a bit so there’s more friction. Hyunsik hums pleasantly as he can now burry his nose in the older scent gland.

 

Because Minhyuk is the oldest alpha you could think he’s the more dominant from the group. But no, that position is for Hyunsik. _Hell_ even Changsub can be more dominant than Minhyuk.

(However all members agree to say that Eunkwang is actually the most dominant member, omega or not, which is actually scary to think about.)

 

Thankfully, Hyunsik seems oblivious to his thoughts and continue his slow grinding, now leaving open mouthed kiss on the column of his neck. The elder gave up long ago trying not making noise and lets whiny noise in time with each roll of hips. (It’s kind of amazing that the younger one hasn’t woken up again.)

His hands are fisted in the younger jean’s belt loops, urging him to continue his ministrations but Hyunsik stops.  
Minhyuk wants to curse at him but then the singer removes his own top in one fluid motion and quickly unbutton his pants, freeing his hardness from its confines. The rapper’s skin suddenly feels way too hot and his mouth waters at the sight.

  
Hyunsik grins down at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and yep. That’s how Minhyuk knows he’s a goner. Rut hits him. And it hits him hard. Especially when the younger grounds his hips back down,  _hard_.

Minhyuk comes right then and there with a strangled yelp, body tensing.

 

He doesn’t have time to feel ashamed that he just came in his underwear like a fucking teen because Hyunsik is getting up from him, removing the rest of his clothes. Minhyuk’s limbs are not cooperating however, so he just lays there, tee-shirt and soaked briefs still on.

« That was pretty hot » mumbles a still half asleep Changsub that apparently was awake the whole time. « Hyung didn’t even touch you. »  
Hyunsik chuckles at that, assuming once again his position on top of the older one. Changsub squints at them before looking down at his crotch. Minhyuk wants to laugh when the younger whines noticing that he’s also getting aroused.

 

During heat week, it’s usually Eunkwang and Minhyuk that gets affected first. Then Ilhoon, because of the alpha’s pheromones and then Hyunsik (who oh so surprisingly reacts strongly to Ilhoon’s heat but never so much to Eunkwang). Changsub is usually the last, for no actual reasons, and gets teased by their maknae because of that. More often than not, Changsub will not notice it’s heat week until he walks on his bandmates fucking. But surprisingly enough he’ll also show up right before heat week and so always spend it with the others.

Needless to say, he was a bit weird.

 

Hyunsik reattached his lips to Minhyuk’s neck, eliciting a moan from the older. Changsub keeps watching them, not planning to participate... Yet.

 

Hyunsik's hard member is sliding against his soaked briefs and once again he feels too hot as a wave of arousal comes crashing on him. Why did he wear clothes to nap ? He likes to sleep naked ! He slightly pushes the other alpha from his chest so he can wrestle out of his shirt but somehow manages to get both his arms stuck inside of the offending garments.

Instead of helping him, Hyunsik takes the opportunity to press a hot mouth to one of his nipple. He hears Changsub humming approvingly at his side. He’s moved closer to watch, Minhyuk notices, finally wrenching his arms free from the shirt.

Hyunsik’s mouth is traveling from a nipple to the other before making its way down the hard muscle of his chest. 

 

The older alpha kind of wants to cry because he's hard again and because Hyunsik's mouth isn't going where he'd like it to be. He completely forgo his cock and goes straight to his thighs, nibbling at the sensitive skin there. Minhyuk's legs drop open on their own accord (See ? VEry dominant alpha EH) while Hyunsik continues his ministrations. 

Minhyuk's turns with pleading eyes to the younger alpha that hasn't moved an inch. He's looking at them, mouth slightly parting, want evident in his gaze. 

 

But here's another stupid thing about alpha pheromones. Because Hyunsik is technically the most dominant, Changsub will not move unless he's told so. And Minhyuk wants him to move. BUT. He's in no position to ask since he is technically the submissive alpha here.

Freaking technicalities.

 

Hyunsik's hands start kneading the other ass and Minhyuk jolts up in surprise. It's been a while since he's fooled around with the other alphas. He moans brokenly and Hyunsik sits up again. "Hyung..." he rasps, "I want to fuck you." And Minhyuk's okay with that.

The younger's eyes have gone slightly red, showing he's slipped under completely now. But even during rut, Hyunsik is a gentleman. Kinda.

Changsub is whining again, looking at hyunsik as if he's asking for a treat. Hyunsik's glare softens as he beckons him closer so he can kiss him deeply. Minhyuk seems momentarily forgotten as the two other start attacking each other lips. He jumps on the occasion to finally,  _finally_ , discard his briefs and grab lube from the nightstand. The younger alpha is pumping Hyunsik slowly, mouth latched on one nipple (and Minhyuk kinda wants to snap a picture and save it for his spank bank but he's mostly preoccupied to get himself ready).

The older alpha uncaps the lube bottle and pours a generous amount on his taint. Hyunsik is watching but he isn't moving, maybe because of Changsub, so Minhyuk decides to put on a show. Biting his lips, he starts rubbing teasingly at his entrance before slipping a finger inside.

He's used to the feeling, used to the stretch to come. He's always enjoyed switching position, even with the omegas. He quickly adds another finger, scissoring them quickly before he adds a third. The stretch is a bit sudden but he doesn't stop moving his fingers, squelching noise echoing in the room.

Changsub has stopped to watch him as well, hand still loosely fisting Hyunsik. 

Minhyuk nearly comes again when his fingers hit close to his prostate so he slows down. Hyunsik seems to catch on because next thing he knows, he's added one of his own fingers along Minhyuk's. "Condom ?" he asks breathlessly, and "No, I want to feel you". The alpha growls low and dangerous making both Minhyuk and Changsub whimpers. He removes his finger and Minhyuk's as well before lining up. 

"Do you want to change position?" he asks, because even during heat frenzy he is still a loving a caring dongsaeng and Minhyuk wants to cry. He shakes his head no and wraps his legs around his torso, urging him forward. Hyunsik didn't need to be prompted twice as he let his length sink into his hyung's hole. Both groaned at the sensation, Changsub still watching in awe.

The younger alpha set a brutal pace right from the start, bringing Minhyuk's close to the edge way to quickly. He wanted to warn the other but before he could, one particularly well angled thrust sent him over the edge. His channel clamped down hard on the other dick, sending him over the edge as well. Minhyuk moaned high and airy feeling cum filling his insides, muscles still spasming around the hardness inside of him. That's when it happened. Hyunsik's knot started to expand as the younger kept rutting into him. His moans turned into whines as he recovered most of his senses. Hyunsik rubbed soothing circles in his hipbones, eyes closed, breath ragged.

 

"That was so fucking hot" came Changsub's remark again. Minhyuk turned to him with an impish grin and noticed the younger was now very naked with cum on his hand. Hyunsik sat more comfortably, careful of not tugging on his knot and chuckled at the younger.

 

"Yeah that was" he approved.

 


End file.
